


First Snow on Brooklyn

by violinbythefire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinbythefire/pseuds/violinbythefire
Summary: Randomfandomgrad requested: a proposal





	First Snow on Brooklyn

The city was nearly idyllic with the snow falling against the landscape of immaculate, sparkling skyscrapers. Alec and Magnus were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. Both were bundled up in a warm collection of coats, scarves, gloves and boots. Magnus’s own boots had, what Alec thought, tall heels. Magnus looked like he stepped out of the winter edition of a high end magazine. There was no way that he was actually comfortable, but Magnus never uttered a complaint.

Alec normally would not have suggested a walk through the city after sunset. But Izzy suggested the idea when Alec shyly went to her for advice on what to do. And what was Alec about to do? The answer to that sat in Alec’s left pocket. His left hand was in his pocket, holding the velvet box as though it would disappear if he took his hand out. 

He had bought the ring almost three months ago. He had walked into the first jewelry store he knew of and fretted over the choices until a kind salesgirl put him out of his misery. She showed him a gold men’s engagement ring with a white gold finish. It was beautiful in its simplicity. Alec pulled out a ring that he “borrowed” from Magnus to help with the sizing. He asked for their names to be inscribed on the inner band in the “fanciest font you’ve got”. It was not long after that he physically had the ring. He was just waiting for the right time. 

“Alexander, look!”

Alec turned to Magnus and saw that the man had stopped in front of what looked like an expensive jewelry store. Magnus had let go of his hand to all but press his nose against the window. Alec quickly looked at the rings on display, thinking that their cheapest product would take up his entire stipend. “Let’s go in,” Magnus stated, turning his head to look over at Alec.

Wary dark eyes looked over the exterior and interior of the store. It had the ‘we don’t serve your kind’ vibe coming from it. Alec felt extremely underdressed to even walk into the store. “Sure…” Alec murmured, watching as Magnus darted into the store the moment he got Alec’s approval. Alec rubbed the velvet box in his pocket before walking into the store.

Magnus was at a display case, his eyes intent on the sparkling jewels inside. Alec made his way next to him, his eyes looking at the cursive numbers written under the rings. It was quite more expensive than the ring he bought Magnus, by at least an additional zero. “Alec, what do you think of this one?” Magnus asked, pointing to a rose gold wedding band with diamonds peppered around it. 

“Umm…it’s nice?” Alec asked, wondering why Magnus gravitated towards the engagement and wedding rings. He was thankful that the staff in the shop were occupied with helping other customers. He did not need a third party here.

Magnus let out a huff, “You’re right. It’s not…” He shrugged his shoulders, “What about this one?” He moved his finger to the platinum band next to the rose gold one. A single square diamond was embedded in the metal. “It’s not too showy or too big.” He looked at Alec, seemingly waiting for his approval.

Alec’s brow furrowed in confusion, wondering why Magnus seemed to be persuading him, “If you want it, buy it. But I don’t get why you’re buying an engagement ring.” His understanding was that people did not buy engagement rings other than to ask someone to marry them. They did not buy them to wear as regular jewelry.

Magnus’s eyes flickered with hurt, something that furthered bewildered Alec. He frowned before glancing at the display case of rings and then back to Alec, “I just thought…” He did not finish his sentence and he merely shrugged before plastering on a smile, “Let’s get out of here.” 

Alec could see through the fake grin, but he did not call Magnus out on it. He had no idea what had put Magnus in this strange mood. He glanced at the display again, his eyes taking note of a black titanium ring. Even when Magnus took his hand and made an effort to leave, he still kept his eyes on the ring. “I like that one,” He pointed out. 

Magnus stopped and looked over Alec’s shoulder, “You would.” He tutted playfully, his good mood returning. “It’s nice,” He admitted, looking at the ring with fondness. He glanced over at the busy staff and let out an impatient sigh. He waved his hand and all of a sudden the ring was in his hand.

“Magnus!” Alec hissed out, “Put that back. You can’t just take things.”

“Hush,” Magnus dismissed Alec as he looked over the ring , “I’m not waiting for them to take it out.” Alec was expecting him to try it on next, but instead Magnus moved to put it in his hand. 

Confused, Alec kept the ring in his open palm, feeling the weight of the metal, “Ummm…”

Magnus sighed, indulgently, “It’s a good thing that you’re pretty…Try it on, darling.” He smiled at him, a hint of apprehension in his eyes. 

Alec looked down at the ring and then at Magnus. Back to the ring and then at Magnus. Then, it was as through his brain finally turned back on. “Oh! You’re picking this out for me…” Then his brain went into overdrive and he gasped, “You’re picking out my engagement ring with me…” Then he hit the extent of his mental capacities, “You want to marry me.” Eagerly, he slipped the ring on his finger, his heart jumping at the instant fit. 

A chuckle left Magnus’s lips as he stared at Alec adoringly, “Oh, how I love you, Alexander. Yes. I hope that you don’t mind that I brought you along. I just thought…you should have a say in what you’re going to be wearing.” His words made Alec think about the box he had in his pocket and he froze. Did that mean that he should have consulted Magnus on the ring before he bought it. 

“There’s only one problem…” Alec pointed out. When he saw Magnus’s eyes drift back into that wounded state they were in earlier, he quickly shook his head. He finally pulled his hand out of the pocket, clutching the box in his hand, “I think rings are supposed to match…” 

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, looking at him with complete shock as Alec opened the box to reveal the two toned ring he bought. His lips began to tremble and he looked like he was barely holding himself together. 

Alec had no idea that he was grinning so widely until his cheeks began to hurt. All the anxiety and anticipation was disappearing. This night was not going as planned and Alec would not want it any other way. Magnus plucked the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger, gazing at it admiringly. 

“I…I can get you one that it’s in black or I can pick a gold one,” Alec offered with a smile.

“You will do no such thing,” Magnus shot him down, preoccupied with the peace of jewelry on his hand. Alec placed the velvet box back in his pocket and suddenly Magnus’s hand took his. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Magnus whispered, the mischief in his eyes being overridden by the love he had for Alec.

“We can’t leave. We have to pay for my ring,” Alec said, waving his left hand at Magnus’s. 

Magnus pouted with a roll of his eyes, turning over his shoulder to look at the still busy salespeople. “Fine, you’re the only person worth the wait,” He squeezed Alec’s hand before he used his free hand to snap his fingers, eager to get someone’s attention. 

All was well with the world.


End file.
